


[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] Heart Beat

by Heartythrills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bubble Bath, Intimacy, KuroTsuki Week, KuroTsuki Week 2017, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills
Summary: Tsukishima and Kuroo having intimate moments.





	[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] Heart Beat

**Author's Note:**

> For my Hearty KuroTsuki Festival Week 2017. Prompt: Intimacy

Tsukishima’s fingers skate across Kuroo’s knuckles, a smile warming up his face and he presses a lingering kiss on the golden ring Kuroo never takes off. Kuroo has a habit of napping on the couch until Tsukishima gets home, clothed or unclothed. Today, Kuroo is actually clothed though. 

“Welcome home, Tsukki,” Kuroo greets, opening his eyes when Tsukishima withdraws from his hand.

“I’m home,” Tsukishima whispers, leaning over to kiss Kuroo’s forehead. 

“I forgot to prepare dinner,” Kuroo slurs before sitting up. “I’ll go prepare right now.” 

Sometimes, Kuroo doesn’t think and moves impulsively. Tsukishima is glad he was there to cushion Kuroo’s fall. 

“You alright?” 

“My legs are still asleep,” Kuroo laughs into Tsukishima’s chest. “But it’s fine,” he murmurs, taking in Tsukishima’s scent. “I like it here.”

Tsukishima still can’t get used to Kuroo’s hugs. He tries to calm unceremonious beating of his heart against Kuroo’s calm one by reminding it that they’re already married, they’ve done so many things together already. What are you still pounding for?

“Nice,” Kuroo mumbles, tightening his hold, and Tsukishima can start feeling the racing of Kuroo’s heart against him as well. 

“What?” Tsukishima asks softly, nuzzling Kuroo’s shoulder.

“That we can be married, and still have our heart racing like when we first met.”

“How’s that a good thing?”

Kuroo pulls away and places his hand on Tsukishima’s chest, causing Tsukishima’s heart to pound even faster and louder. “Because it means you still like me as much,” Kuroo explains. He takes Tsukishima’s hand and places against the clamoring of his heartbeat. “And I still like you as much.”

The curve of Kuroo’s lips tugs at Tsukishima’s heart, feeling the warmth fill him up. He holds Kuroo’s gaze, drowning in the sweet honey, and leans over to kiss him.

“I have to make dinner,” Kuroo breathes when their lips part. He sits Tsukishima down and promises, “It won’t be long.”

But Tsukishima knows that cooking takes long. He goes and changes into his lounge clothes before following Kuroo into the kitchen.

Tsukishima likes watching Kuroo cook. There’s a certain charm and handsomeness in how he handles the kitchen. Kuroo doesn’t notice Tsukishima until he has already wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s waist, resting his head on his shoulder to watch him cook.

“Too long?” Kuroo chuckles as his hands work magic on the stove.

Tsukishima kisses the knob of Kuroo’s spine peering through the neckline of his t-shirt and nods. He rests his cheek between his shoulder blades, feeling the rise and fall when he breathes.

“What are you making?”

“Omelet rice.”

“You going put a heart on it?” Tsukishima teases, but he does want one. Everything Kuroo makes is good, but it’s that extra thing that makes a dish stand out more. Even a dish as simple as omelet rice.

Kuroo laughs. “’Course.”

Sometimes they eat at the dinner table, sometimes they eat in the living room. Today, Tsukishima opts for the dinner table so Kuroo can comfortably draw that heart for him, and wearing the apron. 

“Dinner is served,” Kuroo grins and takes a seat, waiting for Tsukishima to take the first bite.

“On a scale of 1 to strawberry shortcakes, it’d be 9,” Tsukishima reviews for Kuroo.

There are two things that Tsukishima thinks about when he watches Kuroo eat. One, he looks so happy. And two, he looks so erotic. People probably don’t think much about it, and maybe Tsukishima’s just a bit perverted when it comes to Kuroo, but Tsukishima thinks that the act of eating is very sensual. He tries to not think about Kuroo going down on him in bed. 

“You done? Want to hit the showers first?” Kuroo asks, offering to wash the dishes.

“No, let’s go in together,” Tsukishima suggests.

Kuroo stares at Tsukishima a bit surprised, but asks, “Shower, or bath?”

“Bath.”

There’s something a bit more intimate about bathing together. Tsukishima and Kuroo have only actually bathed together twice. The first time was on their wedding night, the second on their anniversary. And then, there’s today.

Tsukishima is already in the bath when Kuroo walks in. Tsukishima won’t lie that he isn’t turned on, but he isn’t particularly in that mood…yet. There aren’t a lot of bodies that Tsukishima has seen fully, but he doesn’t hesitate to claim Kuroo’s as the best. 

He counts the ripples of the water as Kuroo enters in the tub, the steam making Tsukishima’s face grow redder than it already is. Kuroo places his hand on Tsukishima’s should, kissing his back softly before pulling him to rest against Kuroo’s chest.

“It’s been a while,” Kuroo whispers, laving Tsukishima’s arms with the bubble.

“It has.”

“I can feel your heart beat,” Kuroo says and kisses the ring on Tsukishima’s hand.

“I can feel yours too.”

“Feels different than in bed,” Kuroo chuckles light, smoothing his hand down the ripples of Tsukishima’s ribs to wrap his abdomen.

“Yeah.” Tsukishima turns around and pulled Kuroo down to kiss him softly. “It’s kinda romantic.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. Just intimacy. Didn't think I'd do that did you?


End file.
